


Bloody

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cecil has a different companion for this trip.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!, The Lemonade Cafe





	Bloody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



There was something about Asch's fighting style that Cecil could never begin to mimic. His movements spoke of a lifetime of training, something that was alluded to on occasion, and the lack of hesitation in his blade was almost terrifying. 

At least Asch was on his side, Cecil supposed. On his side and looking for a new beginning, even if the only one Cecil could offer was bound to be bumpy. 

They'd heard rumors in dark pubs, though-- 

Kain and Rosa both lived, and Cecil was finally ready to face them. 

Asch wiped the blood from his sword. 

"Let's go."


End file.
